Finding Minions (Justin Bonesteel Style)
Finding Minions is upcoming Justin Bonesteel's parody of Pixar's 2003 film Finding Nemo. It appeared on YouTube on August 4, 2017 Cast * Marlin - Oh (Home) * Nemo - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) * Dory - Joy (Inside Out) * Gill - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) * Gurgle - Buck (Ice Age) * Bloat - Diego (Ice Age) and Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Peach - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Bubbles - Remy (Ratatouille) * Deb/Flo - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots)/Mittens (Bolt) * Jacques - Emile (Ratatouille) * Nigel - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Moonfish - P.T. Flea and the Circus Bugs (A Bug's Life) * Crush - Mumble (Happy Feet) * Squirt - Erik (Happy Feet Two) * Mr. Ray - Manny (Ice Age) * Bruce - Dag (Barnyard) * Anchor and Chum - Hopper and Molt (A Bug's Life) * The Worried Fish - Sid (Ice Age) * The Anglerfish - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * The Seagulls - Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) * The Whale - Rexy (Jurassic Park) * Gerald - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Tad - Tiago (Rio 2) * Pearl - Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Sheldon - Chicken Little * Philip Sherman - Hans (Frozen) * Barbara - Elsa (Frozen) * Darla Sherman - Patty Farrell (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) * Coral - Disgust (Inside Out) * Barracuda - Mor'du (Brave) * The Fish Parents - Blu (Rio), Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) and Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) * Sea Turtles - Penguins (Happy Feet) * Jellyfish - Fossas (Madagascar) Scenes # Finding Minions Part 1 - New Parents # Finding Minions Part 2 - A Terrible Fate # Finding Minions Part 3 - First Day of School # Finding Minions Part 4 - Field Trip # Finding Minions Part 5 - The Drop Off # Finding Minions Part 6 - Kevin, Stuart and Bob Gets Captured # Finding Minions Part 7 - Oh Meets Joy # Finding Minions Part 8 - Meeting Dag, Hopper and Molt # Finding Minions Part 9 - Animations Are Friends, Not Food # Finding Minions Part 10 - The Cage Gang # Finding Minions Part 11 - The Cave # Finding Minions Part 12 - Rudy Attacks # Finding Minions Part 13 - Kevin, Stuart and Bob's Initiation # Finding Minions Part 14 - Circus Bug Impressions # Finding Minions Part 15 - Fossas # Finding Minions Part 16 - The Filter # Finding Minions Part 17 - Penguins # Finding Minions Part 18 - The Good News # Finding Minions Part 19 - Off Ramp # Finding Minions Part 20 - Joy Speaks Tyrannosaurus # Finding Minions Part 21 - Algae # Finding Minions Part 22 - Inside the Tyrannosaurus/Reaching the City # Finding Minions Part 23 - The Airscum # Finding Minions Part 24 - Dragons & Owls # Finding Minions Part 25 - Patty! # Finding Minions Part 26 - Goodbye Joy # Finding Minions Part 27 - Kevin, Stuart & Bob and Joy # Finding Minions Part 28 - Hunting Net # Finding Minions Part 29 - Reunion # Finding Minions Part 30 - Back in the Forest # Finding Minions Part 31 - Cage Escape/End Credits Movie Used: * Finding Nemo (2003) Clips Used: * Home (2015) * Inside Out (2015) * Planet Earth (2006) * Brave (2012) * Minions (2015) * Chicken Little (2005) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Zootopia (2016) * Inside (2015) * Barnyard (2006) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Over the Hedge (2007) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Frozen (2013) * Ratatouille (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) * Puss in Boots (2011) * Bolt (2008) * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Happy Feet (2006) * Happy Feet Two (2011) * The Jungle Book (2016) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Cars (2006) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Dinosaur (2000) * Jurassic Park (1993) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) * Jurassic Park III (2001) * Jurassic World (2015) * Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Finding Nemo Spoofs Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Disney Movies